Computing systems typically include a plurality of computers communicating via a computer network. The communication among computers can involve exchange of various information, data, instructions, commands, code and/or any other information. The computers can be interacting with one another to achieve some goal. An example of the computer network can be a World Wide Web.
The communication in the computer network can be governed by a particular software architecture. In case of the World Wide Web, such architecture can include Representational State Transfer (“REST”) Web service design model, Simple Object Access Protocol (“SOAP”) model, and/or any other models. REST can govern how the participants, e.g., origin servers, gateways, proxies and clients, of the computer network can behave. Clients can initiate requests to servers. Servers can process requests and return appropriate responses. Requests and responses can be built around a transfer of representations of resources. A resource can be any coherent and meaningful concept that may be addressed. A representation of a resource can be a document that captures the current or intended state of a resource. REST can facilitate a transaction between web servers by allowing loose coupling between different services. SOAP is a protocol specification for exchanging structured information in the implementation of Web Services in computer networks that relies on Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) for its message format.